Yasmine Coleman
'Yasmine Alise Coleman '''is a character on ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions.''She is the crush of Connor Sandford and the friend of Lena, Rose, and Tyler ,and was created by SamcedesandKlaineForever. Personality Yasmin is a loyal, sweet, bubbly, eccentric, fun to be around person. She is also independent and knows how to stand up for herself. She loves giving back and is funny, honest, good at advice, can be mean, fiery and cruel, but mostly fun and bubbly.Though she rather focus on helping the planet, making good grades, and become a singer/songwriter she catches the eyes of many boys. She might catch the eyes of many boys but she much rather act like one of them. She is a total tomboy.She loves to volunteer whenever and wherever she can. Life She can play guitar, drums, and piano.She joined Glee club because she thought it would be fun. Backstory She was born Yasmine Alise Coleman.She used to live in a foster care until her Aunt Katrina located her and adopted her. Since then Yasmin has lived the high life because her Aunt Katrina is a famous wedding designer. (She's friends with Vera Wang) Now just because she is famous doesn't mean she has forgot where she came from. Season 1 Overview Meeting The Students Yasmine is introduced when she finds Rose crying after being slushied. Yasmine kindly takes Rose to the bathroom and cleans her up. Finding Recruits Yasmine doesn't appear in this episode. Just Getting Started Yasmine is seen talking with Rose about her audition and then Rose encourages Yasmine to audition. Yasmine is then seen in the music room performing, Good Girl as her audition song. She is accepted and is congraluated by Rose. She is later seen performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another When Natasha announces that Connor and his band will be playing with the glee club, Yasmine says that the club should hear whether they could sing or not. Before Natasha tells them the theme of the week, Yasmine suggests the theme be Individuality and performs Stand Out with the glee club girls. She is paired with Tyler for the duets. Next, she is seen introducing herself to Lena and Tyler where they instantly become friends. She and Tyler are later shown at a cafe where they debate over their duet song. They soon choose a Nelly Furtado song and both perform it. Yasmine is later seen dancing with Tyler and Lena during Dance With Me. She gives Rose advice when Justice and Rose have a disagreement. Later on, she was seen standing with Connor waiting for her aunt. They talked and Yasmine tried to make herself not like him. Connor and Yasmine were seen exchanging glances during Together. In the fourth episode, Yasmine was last seen standing next to Connor during Who You Are. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Solos In Season 1 *Good Girl in ''Just Getting Started *Is There Anybody out There in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Gallery 356px-Stevie Smiling.png 936full-lulu-antariksa.jpg L.jpg Lulu.jpg lulu_antariksa_cute_ot4SNx5.sized.jpg Lena.jpg|Yasmine's Prom Dress Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students Category:Season One Main Characters